1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyclotron that emits an ion beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technical document regarding an accelerator that emits an ion beam in the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-077049 is known. The related art discloses a charged particle accelerator system (synchrotron) which includes a magnetic pole and a coil inside a hollow iron core and in which a temperature sensor and an electric heater are attached to the iron core and an electromagnet is quickly changed to a steady state by adjusting the amount of heat of heating means on the basis of the temperature of the iron core.